


Spoonsmanship: The Perfect Spoon

by orphan_account



Category: Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: perfect spoon, spoonsmanship, this is only a test, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sort of weird story about the PERFECT spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoonsmanship: The Perfect Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I don't even know what the hell this is. But I mean, I was just testing it out. I haven't really been writing any fics lately so this is sort of my way of getting back into it.

The _perfect_ spoon. He couldn't find it. How could he not find it? He had it put it in the same spot that it had always been stored.

“Who took my _perfect_ spoon?” Doctor Sung asked softly, almost so that he couldn't even hear himself. Opening up every drawer possible, he picked up all the spoons there, and tossed them on the table. “Group meeting!” He yelled, waiting for everyone to join.

“What is it, _Doctor Sung_?” Commander Meouch yelled in his exaggerated tone, holding a bowl of cereal. As Havve Hogan and Lord Phobos entered the room, Doc Sung began to explain his situation.

“Look. Do you see my _perfect_ spoon?” He asked, pointing to the pile of spoons on the table. He began picking them up one by one. “No. No. No. No...”

Havve stood menacingly, watching Doc Sung. No one was really sure if he got the concept of “the _perfect_ spoon”, but he enjoyed seeing the metal eating utensils flying in the air. “No. No. No,” Doc Sung continued.

“Uh...” Lord Phobos chimed in, slowly raising his hand in the air.

“No. No...YES?” Doctor Sung said in a joyous tone. “Do you know where my _perfect_ spoon is?”

For a moment, everything was silent in the universe. Time stood still. That is, until Commander Meouch began coughing.

“Goddamn,” He exclaimed. “This spoon is, _fucked_ , up.”

With a loud gasp, Doctor Sung began to choke on his spit before coughing and running to Commander Meouch, grabbing the large, wooden spoon from him. “What the FUCK man! You know this is my _perfect_ spoon!” Doc Sung yelled.

“Why that one?” Lord Phobos asked, Havve nodding in agreement.

“WHY? Because, I can do THIS when people take it!” He smirked, booping Meouch on the head.

“I'm about to, _kick_ , your ass...” Meouch said in a growl.

It was too late. Doc Sung had already high-kicked away with his perfect spoon, laughing triumphantly.


End file.
